Motto Urasai
by Koni-chan
Summary: Qui ne rêvait pas d'avoir des urasais en plus? Désir réalisé avec 15 nouvelles petites scènes vu à ma manières...Ce qu'on a pas vu dans Saiyuki quoi...


Les scènes qui auraient du faire parties de l'anime

Auteur : KoRuNi

Section : Saiyuki

Genre : Humour / Totale n'importe quoi….

Disclaimer : Les persos de Saiyuki ne sont pas à moi, même si j'arrive à les dessiner aussi bien que Kazuya Minekura (j'ai déjà essayé de le lui dire, mais on m'a envoyé boulé…). Certaine de ces idée (Urasai 26, 33, 38) ressemblent quelques peu à la fic de qui est sur Evangelion (j'en ai seulementtiré l'idée principale) et je me suis permise d'un peu l'adapté à Saiyuki.

Comment créer enfin quelque chose qui ne riment vraiment à rien, mais qui soit pourtant liés ? Je n'en n'ai fichtrement aucune idée, et ce n'est pas notre problème. Je suis totalement cinglée et là est le problème. Voilà pourquoi je me suis mise à écrire ces petites scénettes. Qui ne rêvait pas de voire encore nos héros dans des situations encore plus incroyables que les Urasais et toujours aussi stupide ? Allez, avouez-le…

Moi en tout cas ! Bien que j'aille améliorer le principe…Un peu plus de débilité, un peu plus de sexe, et le tout avec un langage parfois cru. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire.

°°°°MOTTO URASAI°°°°

Urasai 26

----------

Deux gardes du Tenkai discutent tranquillement devant une immense porte dorée.

-Ben alors, ils font quoi là-dedans ? demande l'un.

-Bah, ils jouent.

Les deux gardes se regardent en coin.

-Ils jouent…

-Ouaip, tu connais Kanzenon.

-Oui,…Mais venant de la part de Jiroushin ça m'étonnes.

-Pourtant, ils ont bien spécifier ne laisser surtout rentré personnes.

-Ils se font pas un peu vieux pour ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ils s'ennuient, faut bien passer le temps…

A l'intérieur, dans une salle somptueuse remplie de colonnes et autres meubles, Jiroushin semble épuisé. Il marche doucement, puis d'un seul coup, il surgit derrière un mur avec un sourire de victoire. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que deux tapis. Il a l'air déçu.

-Je commence à en avoir marre…

Roulée à l'intérieur des tapis, Bosatsu ricane intérieurement. Elle adore jouer à cache-cache…

* * *

Urasai 27

----------

Alors qu'ils ont repris leurs voyages à travers le désert, juste après avoir pulvérisé la dame scorpion et Kogaiji, mais que Hakkuryu ne peut pas se transformer en Jeep à cause la chaleur, Sanzo nous apparaît. Devant lui, en file indienne, il y a Hakkai en tête avec la carte, suivit de Gojyo et de Goku. Sanzo disparaît soudainement de l'écran. On entend juste :

-Kuzo !

Puis il réapparaît visiblement énervé. Il marche toujours, puis il disparaît de nouveau en poussant un nouveau juron. Soudain il réaparait, les cheveux légèrement décoiffé, encore plus énervé que tout à l'heure.

La scène se répète ainsi à plusieurs reprise, jusqu'à ce que Hakkai s'arrêtes. Sanzo à de nouveau disparut dans un bruit mat.

Gojyo et Goku pouffent de rire et Hakkai, avec un sourire complaisant dit :

-Dis, Sanzo, tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on la recouse un peu ?

Sanzo apparaît alors, soulevant sa robe qui fait au moins trois mètre de longs.

Ca en finit par achever les trois autres qui explosent de rire. Intérieurement, Sanzo pense : « Si jamais on retombe sur ce village au retour, je buterais ce couturier ! »

* * *

Urasai 28

----------

La tête de Hakkai nous apparaît, l'air surpris.

-C'est très étrange…dit-il.

Des bruits de moteur ronronnent ainsi que des klaxons qui sonnent font un boucan d'enfer.

-Hakkai, tu t'es pas un peu gourré, non ? demande Gojyo.

-Et bien…Je pense que je me suis trompé de croisement j'aurais du prendre à droite au lieu de gauche, répond le conducteur embêté.

Il sort sa carte et les autres se penchent au-dessus.

-Vous voyez, ici, dit Hakkai en montrant un point sur la carte.

-Waaaaah…Mais c'est vachement loin ! s'écrie Goku.

-Tsss…Tout ce temps perdu, râle le bonze.

-Mais alors…Il faut faire demi-tour, dit le carmin.

-Oui, répond son ami avec son habituel sourire.

Tous réfléchissent un moment, puis vint la question fatidique.

-Mais alors,…On est où, ici ?

Un gros plan se fait, et on aperçoit une petite jeep en dessous de la tour Eiffel.

-J'en ai vraiment aucune idée…est la réponse.

* * *

Urasai 29

----------

Dans un château lugubre, une petite fille aux cheveux roux sautillent partout en déposant des petites chose blanches dans chaque coins. Elle à l'air très amusée par ce petit jeu. Soudain, son grand frère apparaît et l'apostrophe :

-Ririn, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je joues ! répond celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

Il la regarde déposer ce qui lui semble être des souris morte.

-A quoi tu joues ? demande-t-il, suspect.

-Ben…A chat ! s'exclame la gamine.

-Ah, et qui est le chat ?

-C'est Yaone !

Le prince s'imagine déjà la pauvre fille courir dans tout les sens en criant après la gamine. Il se retient de rire, puis il demande :

-Alors toi, tu es la souris ?

-Non, moi je suis la déposeusse !

Kogaiji la regarde perplexe juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'angle du mur. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il entend quelqu'un courir :

-Kogaiji-sama ! Kogaiji-sama !

Yaone arrive visiblement essoufflée et rouge. Elle cache quelque chose derrière son dos et demande rapidement :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Ririn ?

-Si, mais comme vous jouer à « chat », je ne peux pas t'aider.

-Oh ! Mais…dit-elle en rougissant. Ce n'est pas vraiment à ça qu'elle joue. Elle m'as pris mes…Mes…

-Tes quoi ?

-Heu…tampons…dit-elle rouge de honte en détournant le visage.

Kogaiji eut un horrible doute quand aux objets blancs qu'il avait pris pour des souris…

* * *

Urasai 30

----------

Goku sort d'une habitation. Il a l'air déterminé et marche les poings fermé. Il s'avance au milieu de la rue où les gens sont nombreux. Puis, soudain, il se couche à terre. Les gens fixent bizarrement se demandant qui est ce fou qui se couche au milieu de la rue.

Brusquement, il se relève et fonce à nouveau vers la porte qui se trouve être l'entrée d'une auberge. Là, il se rue sur une table où ses compagnons sont assis et se jette sur la nourriture qu'il engloutit presque sans mâcher.

-Bravo Goku, tu as tenu 5 secondes, le félicites Hakkai.

-Bakka saru, faire la grève de la faim, on aura tout vu, soupira le kappa.

* * *

Urasai 31

----------

Hakkai regarde dans sa valise à la recherche d'un objet. Bientôt, il en ressort avec une longue robe. C'est celle de Kanan. Il en hume le parfum et soupire avec mélancolie. Dans la pièce, il y a un miroir, et il se surprend à mettre la robe à sa taille mais il n'arrive pas vraiment à voire ce que cela donne. Et puis…Il regarde la pièce. Il est seul, c'est bon.

Hop ! Il enfile rapidement la robe de sa défunte aimée. Mais elle est un peu courte. Il décide de rajouter deux pommes que Goku a chipé et se confectionnes ainsi des seins. Il s'admira alors, se souvenant du superbe corps de Kanan, lorsque quelqu'un ouvre la porte.

Surpris, Hakkai se retourne et découvre Gojyo qui le regarde sans rien comprendre avant de parvenir à articuler :

-Ben ça alors…Je savais pas que t'avais certains penchants Hakkai…

Rouge de honte, le brun intervient :

-Non, Gojyo, ce…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Mais le kappa s'en va en riant comme un bossu et en se dirigeant droit vers la deuxième chambres qu'ils occupent où se trouvent Goku et Sanzo. Il a l'air très pressé de leur annoncé la nouvelle, au grand dam de Hakkai qui à pris une poêle afin de l'assommer à tant, il espère…

* * *

Urasai 32

----------

Juste le lendemain de l'épisode où Homura attaque Kogaiji (vous savez, celui où la femme arrive avec un plateau de thé et surprend Goku et Gojyo dans une étonnante position et les prends pour…vous savez quoi…), Gojyo est en train de parler à Goku et Hakkai, visiblement énervé :

-Mais enfin, il a pas compris ça non plus ! C'est plus possible, avoue-le Hakkai !

-Et bien…

-Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! On va le lui expliquer ! s'exclame le carmin.

-Mais-heu…Tu crois pas que…Il pourrait comprendre par lui-même un jour où l'autre…tente Hakkai.

-Pas de besoin d'aller aussi loin ! On va juste lui donner un cours d'éducation sexuel !

Goku, totalement perdu, se fait brusquement embarqué par Gojyo et Hakkai.

- -------

Assis sur une chaise, devant une table, Goku fixe avec étonnement ses deux nouveaux professeurs.

-Bon, on va commencer par le plus simple d'abord, les appareils génitaux masculins, déclare Gojyo.

Hakkai lui tend alors un grand panneau qu'il punaise sur un vieux tableau (ne me demandez pas d'où il sort,…Ca doit être à Hakkai…). Et il y a dessus, un grand dessin de l'appareil reproducteur masculin, bien détaillé. Gojyo se lance alors dans une grande explication qui ne fait qu'embrouiller encore plus le jeune singe. Puis vient l'appareil reproducteur féminin. Et il est beaucoup plus difficile à expliquer apparemment.

-Et alors ça c'est heu…dit Hakkai.

-Ben heu…c'est un organe…tente Gojyo.

Tandis qu'ils tentent désespérément de trouver un moyen correcte de l'expliquer à Goku, Sanzo fait son apparition, cigarette en bouche et journal sous le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? demande-t-il.

-On fait ce que TU devrais faire ! s'énerve Gojyo.

-Et c'est… ?demande le bonze.

-Un cours d'éducation sexuel, répond Goku à moitié endormi.

Sanzo manqua de s'étouffer avec une bouffée de sa cigarette et se retint de rire.

-Un quoi… !

-C'est Gojyo qui a eu l'idée ! dit Hakkai en montrant l'autre du doigt.

-Hé ! s'exclame celui-ci.

-C'est stupide, il n'en n'a pas besoin, répond Sanzo.

-Tu te fous de nous ?s'exclame Gojyo perplexe.

Sanzo, l'ignorant complètement, se tourne vers Goku et lui demande :

-Si tu veux faire un élevage de porc pour pouvoir manger de la viande, tu fais ça comment ?

Tout à fait réveiller à présent, Goku se redresse avec un grand sourire et répond :

-Faciiiile ! On prend deux cochons, un mâle et une femelle, on les mets ensemble, et ils vont se reproduire, ce qui donnera des bébés. La mère les allaitera, puis eux aussi ils se reproduiront et feront encore des bébés, jusqu'à en avoir assez pour faire une super grande fête de porc grillé pour tout un village !

-Vous voyez, termine le bonze. Tu peux y aller Goku.

L'écolier sort, et Sanzo plante là les deux autres qui ont la bouche jusqu'à terre et les bras balans.

* * *

Urasai 33

----------

Au tenkai, les trois divinités de la trinité bouddhique discutent. Ils sont assis dans de somptueux fauteuils de cuir rouges avec un verre de champagne dans la main.

-Non, mais ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Ils dépensent tout notre argent, ça devient intolérable ! s'exclame le vieux barbu.

-Tout à fait ! clament les deux autres en cœur.

-Il va falloir que notre carte leur affiche « zéro » avant qu'ils ne comprennent ou quoi ! Ce sont des abrutis !

-Tout à fait !

-En plus, ce ne sont que des dépenses d'alcool quasiment !

-Tout à fait !

-Comme si nous, on passait notre temps assis dans notre fauteuil en train de boire !

-…

-Ben alors ? s'étonne le leader de la bande. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-C'est que…C'est ce qu'on fait….murmura la femme.

-Avec quelques détails en moins, réplique l'autre. Nous on passe notre temps à faire la fête après chaque séances de remise de mission. Avec l'alcool à gogo…

-La bouffe tombée du ciel…

-Assis dans nos divans…

-Avec des danseuses du ventre !

-Et des masseurs !

-Et des servantes à moitié à poil !

Un grand silence s'en suit. Puis au bout d'un moment, le barbu demande :

-C'est pas vraiment mal, hein ?

-Nooooon….

-On recommence ?

-Tout à fait ! terminent les deux autres.

* * *

Urasai 34

----------

Kogaiji, Yaone et Dokugakuji sont en mission dans un autre château très lugubre où une femme qui à l'air d'être la cousine germaine de Gyokumen les accueille très chaleureusement (dans le genre Gyokumen quoi…). Alors qu'ils échangent des banalités et que le prince semble s'ennuyer mortellement, un terrible grondement leur parvint.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclame Doku.

-Un tremblement de terre ! s'écrie la cousine germaine.

Brusquement, un mur se détruit, et apparaissent alors, en haut d'un plateau de sécurité, nos quatre amis, toutes armes dehors.

-Sanzo et sa bande ! s'exclame Kogaiji visiblement surpris. Mais…Comment nous avez-vous trouvez ? Et qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Goku, tendant fièrement son index vers le _bas_, lui crie :

-Cassé !

-Nani ? s'étonne Kogaiji qui ne comprend plus rien.

-Hahahahaha… ! Pour une fois, on vous as bien eus ! déclare Gojyo, hilare.

-C'est vrai que ça fait du bien…dit Sanzo avec un rictus.

-Il fallait bien que l'on se vengent un jour…continua Hakkai avec un grand sourire.

-Mais…De quoi parlez-vous ? demandèrent les trois autres.

-Bon, on y va, conclut le blond.

-Naniiii ! Vous partez ! Mais…Pourquoi vous êtes venu alors !

-Juste pour te prouver que nous aussi on sait arriver en détruisant tout et en faisant un boucan d'enfer. Et surtout, on t'as pris de haut pour une fois, termine Goku avec un petit sourire.

-Sur ce, à bientôt ! dit Hakkai en saluant les autres.

Après leur départ et un long silence de méditation, la cousine germaine demande :

-Bah…Et qui va payer mes réparations ?

(A votre avis…. :p )

* * *

Urasai 35

----------

Dans une auberge, nos quatre héros viennent demandé des chambres. Malheureusement…

-Naniii ! Il reste que une chambre à deux lits et une chambre avec GRAND lit !

-Je suis désolée, s'exclame la réceptionniste. Mais c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il nous reste…

-Très bien, on prend, déclare Sanzo.

-Heeeiinn ! Tu dors dedans alors Sanzo, mais moi pas ! s'exclame Gojyo.

-C'est moi qui paie, c'est moi qui choisit. Je prends la chambre à deux lits avec Goku. Quand à vous, dit-il avec un regard méprisant, démerdez-vous.

-Mais heu… !C'est pas juste ! s'énerve Gojyo.

-Sanzo…T'es sûr? Demande Goku.

-Pas question que je laisse un mineur comme toi dormir avec ce kappa pervers, réplique le bonze.

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça ! Eh toi ! Tu dormirais pas avec Goku parce que t'as des drôles de penchants !

Sanzo se retourna avec dans le regard, cette envie de meurtre qu'on lui connaît.

Et après deux minutes de tabassages, la question était réglée. Sanzo et Goku dans la chambre à deux lits, et Gojyo et Hakkai dans le grand lit. Hakkai qui n'avait d'ailleurs, pas eu son mot à dire, proposa à Gojyo de dormir dehors, ou par terre, mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement. « J'me sentirais minable…fut sa réponse ».

Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre avec Sanzo et Goku, ceux-ci sont partis se coucher. Goku s'assit donc sur son lit et regarde Sanzo. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci sentant son regard lui demande :

-Nanda ?

-Tu crois pas qu'on devrait sauver Hakkai ? demande-t-il.

-De quoi ?

-Bah, du kappa, tiens ! Du kappa !

-Pour quoi faire ? demande le bonze en s'allumant une cigarette. Il est majeure, non ? Il sait se défendre.

-Ouiii…Mais…Je sais pas trop…Tu connais Gojyo.

-Laisse tomber, ils vont rien faire. T'es bien plus pervers que le kappa, espèce de tordu !

-Nani ! s'exclame Goku visiblement vexé.

Mais alors qu'il allait continuer à répliquer, ils furent interrompu par un bruit provenant de la chambre voisine. Un drôle de cri…

-C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Goku.

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais un deuxième cri étouffé leur parvint. Puis d'autres encore. Les deux compagnons se dévisagèrent.

-Et je ne devais pas m'inquiéter… ? dit Goku.

Dans la chambre à côté, un oreiller vola.

-Prends ça !

-Aah !

Encore un oreiller…

Gojyo et Hakkai s'amusaient comme des fous à une bataille d'oreiller.

* * *

Urasai 36

----------

Dans la jeep, il semble y avoir un léger problème…

-Mais Hakkai, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demande Gojyo.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Hakkuryu ! répond le conducteur.

Effectivement, la bête refuse d'avancer.

Sanzo soupire : On va encore perdre du temps…

-Il refuse de continuer parce qu'il trouve qu'on ne le prends pas assez en considération, déclare Hakkai de façon diplomatique.

-Mais enfin ! C'est un dragon ! Excuse-moi Hakkuryu, mais t'es un dragon, pas un être humain ! dit Gojyo.

-Oui, et alors ? répond Goku.

-Tiens, le singe défend ses amis à quatre pattes…ricane le carmin.

-Toi le kappa, ferme-là !

-De quoi ! Répètes, bakka saru !

-Arrêtez de vous disputez, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va régler le problème.

grand silence de réflexion

-J'ai une idée ! s'écrie Goku.

-Toi ? s'étonne Sanzo.

Goku n'y prêtes pas attention et explique son idée à l'oreille de Hakkai qui approuve avec un grand sourire. Et quelques minutes plus tard…

-J'avoues, tu m'épates là, p'tit singe.

Goku tire fièrement la tête. A la main, il tient un bâton.

-C'était une idée de génie. T'es sûr que t'es pas tomber sur la tête ? demande Gojyo.

-Recommence pas, kuzo kappa !

Et qui roule fièrement ? Hakkuryu qui tente désespérément d'attraper le nikuman suspendu à la corde qui s'ajoute sous son nez. Le proverbe parle d'âne et de carotte, mais Hakkuryu et le nikuman ça sonne mieux, non ?

* * *

Urasai 37

----------

Dans une chambre à l'atmosphère des plus chaude, Gojyo à ramené sa belle du soir. Il s'agit d'une magnifique blonde cendrée aux yeux roses. Ceux-ci s'embrasse langoureusement en laissant libre court aux mains baladeuses. Brusquement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Goku qui s'écrie :

-Hé Gojyo, tu veux pas…

Mais découvrant les deux tourtereaux enlacés, il s'arrêtes net, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillé. Gojyo et la jeune femme le regardent tout aussi surpris et embarrassés.

-Goku, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? demande Gojyo.

-Ben…Et toi ? demande Goku à son tour.

Ils se dévisagent quelques instants, puis :

-Sors d'ici ! s'écrie le carmin.

-Pas avant que tu m'expliques !

L'autre baisse la tête, complètement paumé tandis que la jeune femme commence à s'impatienter (elle se fiche complètement qu'il y ait un mineur ou non). Pour finir, un peu en sueur, Gojyo s'incline :

-D'accord t'as l'âge de savoir après tout. Figures-toi que, pour bien heu…embrasser une fille, il faut garder l'entraînement. Donc c'est ce que je fais, je m'entraîne.

Goku le regarde sceptiquement, puis il lui demande, la curiosité l'emportant :

-Et c'est obligé de s'entraîner ?

-Ben oui.

-Ok, dit-il.

Puis il fit demi-tour et referma la porte. Gojyo soupira de soulagement et reprit les échanges avec sa partenaire. Mais quelque instant plus tard, un terrible cri de rage retentit dans toute l'auberge.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda la fille. Un animal sauvage ?

-Oh non…Pire…fut la réponse de Gojyo qui avait reconnu le cri de Sanzo.

Puis ils entendirent à nouveau :

-Ce kono ero kappa !

Et Gojyo compris que Goku avait du être tenté de s'entraîner lui aussi. Inutile de préciser qu'il prit la poudre d'escampette.

* * *

Urasai 38

----------

Au château d'Hojo, Yaone et Phan discutent ensemble tout en se promenant dans les couloirs sombre du château. Elles parlent des tests de Ririn ainsi que des ses gamineries. Puis le sujet dérive. Au bout d'un moment, Yaone demande :

-Où est passé Kogaiji-sama ?

-Il est chez Gyokumen-sama. Ils devaient parlé de leurs relations en tant que belle-mère et fils. Vous savez, tout ce bordel là…

-Ah oui, je comprend parfaitement. C'est bien qu'ils en discutent, il était temps.

-En effet.

Un peu plus loin, on peut voir une silhouette au long cheveux rouge qui en étrangle une autre en lui hurlant :

-Mais puisque je te dis que tu n'es pas ma mère, sale garce !

* * *

Urasai 39

----------

Goku et Gojyo se battent contre une terrible horde de yokais. Ils sont encerclés mais ils ne renoncent pas. Ils sont forts après tout, ils arriveront à en venir à bout. Mais les yokais aussi sont forts. Et ils les blessent à plusieurs reprises, faisant diminuer leurs chances de survivre. Soudain, ils sont recouvert de sang, et tente de fuir, mais d'autres yokais leurs bouchent la voie. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient en train de se lancer à nouveau dans la bataille, Gojyo frappe Goku.

-Hé ! s'exclame-t-il. Ca va pas la tête !

-Gomen, j'tai pris pour un yokais, répond Gojyo.

-De quoi ! Dit tout de suite que j'ai la même tronche qu'eux !

-Nan, toi, t'as une tronche de macaque.

-Sale kappa ! dit Goku en le frappant à son tour.

Mais alors, les deux amis ne voient pas Kogaiji arrivés et ils se font pulvérisés. L'écran devient noir.

-C'est malin ! On y étaient presque pour une fois ! dit Goku.

-C'est ta faute ! Tu m'as tué ! s'écrie Gojyo.

-Même pas vrai !

A l'écran s'affiche les mots : _Game Over._

Goku et Gojyo sont devant une console de jeu et commence à s'envoyer les manettes dans la gueule tout en tentant de s'étrangler avec les fils sous le regard consternés de Sanzo.

* * *

Urasai 40

----------

Alors qu'ils se la coulaient douce sous un arbre, près d'une rivière, nos quatre amis voient une horde de yokais arrivés.

-Oh nooooon….se plaignent Gojyo et Goku.

-Encore eux ? Ca devient lourd…dit Hakkai.

-Moi j'en ai plus que marre, déclare Sanzo.

Ils restent donc posément assis sur le sol. Les monstres arrivent et les encerclent.

-Sanzo et sa bande, nous sommes les hommes de mains de Gyokumen. Nous allons prendre vos vies !

-Okay, allez-y, prenez-les, répondent les autres.

-Hein ?

Les yokais regardent totalement incrédules les quatre hommes toujours allongés dans l'herbe qui ne bougent pas d'un millimètre. Ils semblent se ressaisir légèrement et déclarent :

-Très bien, vous allez mourir !

-Ouais, mais grouillez-vous alors, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

A nouveau la surprise saisi les yokais.

-Mais…Vous ne vous battez pas ? Vous n'avez pas peur ?

-Nan, répond Gojyo.

-Mais…

-Bon, c'est fini, trop tard, vous avez ratez votre chance, dit Sanzo.

Et une demi-seconde plus tard, tout les yokais furent anéantis. Une fois fait, les quatre amis remontèrent dans la jeep qui démarra.

-Sont trop con ces yokais…dit Gojyo.

-Y me font pitié, ajouta Goku.

-Ca aurait pu être vous, dit Sanzo d'un ton neutre.

-Non.

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Sanzo.

-Parce que nous…

Et soudain, ils mirent touts les deux une perruque à cheveux longs, l'une avec nattes, et l'autres sans. Ils mirent les cils en valeurs et :

-…On est de jolies filles en détresse !

Sanzo se prit la tête entre les mains tandis que Hakkai partait d'un grand rire.

-Moi c'est eux qui me font pitié, marmonna Sanzo.

Et la jeep repartis vers le soleil couchant.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé. J'ajouterais peut-être des nouveaux par la suite, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai en réserve pour le moment ! Alors, je vous souhaite à tous du bon courage pour vous remettre du choc après cette lecture. 

Baibai !

KoRuNi.


End file.
